


Beating queen

by yesmistress



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Based on a dream I had, Bianca is some kind of vampire, F/F, Inspired by It even though I've never seen that movie, Is this what crackfic means, Spanking, Vampires, autassassinophilia, but a mean and sexy one, i figured they're both clowns so lets go for it, i'm so sorry but also not sorry, she's a cryptid, this fic is not meant to be serious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:13:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21725059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yesmistress/pseuds/yesmistress
Summary: Now that's just plain weird, you haven't told anyone about your secret fantasy in which Bianca del Rio is a vampire who insults you and gives you a spanking, but yet here we are.
Relationships: Bianca Del Rio/Reader
Comments: 22
Kudos: 15





	1. The Ad

**Author's Note:**

> I am so fucking sorry

A personalized ad on insta says famous drag queen Bianca del Rio will perform in a small bar in your city. The ad is a gif of a black square with alternating white and red text describing an event featuring Bianca. You've had a big lesbian crush on her since she walked into the workroom in season 6 and started insulting people, so you don't question it and just go even though you know it's probably fake because Bianca is in London doing the Jamie musical and your hometown is preeeetty small, but you think fuck it let's go, so you go.

When you get there, it's just a regular evening, no events happening. Disappointed but not surprised, you head to the bar and order some shots for yourself because well, you're there now and you WILL have a good time. As you down your first shot a cold shiver runs down your back and you almost choke on the vodka. You glance around but everything seems normal. The door must've been open, you think to yourself, probably some wind from outside. You scroll through your phone for some distraction and notice another ad on instagram, but it seems really personal this time and you remind yourself to check your privacy settings. The ad is another black square with white text on it "Are you pathetic and do you need some help?" and then it flashes to red text that says "I can drain you of all your problems" Now that's just plain weird, you haven't told anyone about your secret fantasy in which Bianca del Rio is a vampire who insults you and gives you a spanking.

You read the ad a few more times and then shut off your phone and put it in your fanny pack. Time for your second shot, nothing weird will happen to you today, not today satan. Little did you know...


	2. Outside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is short but after this the action will begin

The rest of the evening at the bar is actually pretty normal. There's some girls dancing and making eyes at you but you're content with sitting and drinking. Around midnight you have a nice buzz from the alcohol and decide that staying at the bar isn't going to add much to your life, so you take your jacket and leave. 

You don't notice the cold due to your intoxicated state but you do notice a thick mist hanging in the streets. It clings to your jacket as you walk through it and makes the cloth shine with tiny pearls of water. Mesmerized by those droplets you don't notice movement from the alley you're just passing. You don't even have time to scream as you're snatched and taken away, into the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me your specific kink in the comments and I'll try to incorporate it


	3. The alley

You're being dragged further into the alley by one of your feet. You can't see shit but the smell is definitely getting worse the farther you get from the street. You try to wrestle yourself loose, but the grip on your ankle is too strong. Those fingers –claws?– are so hard and bony, they almost cut into your skin. The ground is moist, or maybe you've wet yourself. Suddenly your leg is dropped down to the floor and your attacker sneers in a familiar voice "Stay where you are." By now your eyes have adjusted to the dark a bit and you see... A raccoon? An evil one, that's for sure. You squint your eyes to see a bit sharper, as your eyes don't work too well due to the alcohol. Now wait a minute, raccoons don't wear lipstick! Your heart skips a beat and then goes into overdrive as you panic. You go through a multitude of emotions before you realize this is not the real Bianca del Rio. Whoever or more likely, whatever, it is, is staring at you while you have your face journey. As your face finally settles on terror, the creature smiles, baring their dazzling white, pointy teeth at you. "You're not Bianca," you whisper, your voice shaking with fear. 

"For you darling, I can be."


	4. The invite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This morning I checked my email and found THREE comments on this fic, asking for continuation. If this was 1 person posting 3 comments under 3 different names, I see you and I understand you. But get this: writing does not come naturally to me. I watched some episodes of season 6 and a compilation of Bianca's shadiest moments to get in the mood, put on some music and drank some wine, because I DO want to get this perverse piece of crap out of my head and into the AO3 servers. 
> 
> btw I know the shrek quote is not right (it's supposed to be "For you baby, I could be") but I didn't feel like changing the previous chapter because I'm lazy. 
> 
> I hope y'all are happy

_Did she just quote Shrek 2? Is this for real?_

You pinch your wrist, sure, you do feel pain, so this must be real. The creature grins. “Yes, that’s from Shrek,” she says, “and yes, I can hear your thoughts. Your dirty thoughts are so loud I could hear you from miles away, lusting after a gay man’s alter ego! You’re a filthy bitch!!”

 _Fuck_.

“Maybe, if you can behave,” not-Bianca answers, and winks at you. Well, that changes things. The possibility of sex with your icon (or rather someone (or something?) that looks like them) thrills you to your core, and you can feel arousal building in your lower abdomen, and your underwear is starting to get moist. You’re burst out of your thought bubble by a loud sniff. “That’s disgusting. You’re coming with me,” she says, then snapping her fingers and a dense cloud of smoke surrounds the both of you as you’re teleported to another location.

* * *

When the smoke clears, you're at the front door of your apartment. You look around, confused. "Are you opening the door and inviting me inside or what?" As you pat your pockets and then fumble with your keys, you realise something. "You can't come in unless I invite you? Are you a vampire or something?"  
"Well done!! You're not as stupid as you look. Now put the fucking key in the lock and make a decision because I haven't got all night." She stares at you intensely with her big evil raccoon eyes, and you waver for a moment. If she really is a vampire, who's to say you will survive the night? But on the other hand, what a way to go! You put the key in the lock and turn it. The door swings open and you walk inside. She's still waiting in the hallway. "Do I have to repeat my question?" she asks, impatiently. "Oh, yes, come in please!" you say, your voice a bit higher than normal. She flashes that sharp toothy grimace again and stalks inside. 

_No way back now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is just buildup AGAIN but I SWEAR i will make good on my promise and have the reader be spanked.  
> The evening is not over, there is still half a bottle of wine, maybe I'll write some more.


	5. Sure?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red wine is good for writing, as is this playlist
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLbK5iF-KsUob0hRebeHrSwCZbyFH9QeLN

Before you’ve had time to switch on the lights, you’re violently pushed against your living room wall. As you stand there, a strong hand is pushing hard on your chest, making it hard to breathe. During the small moment of silence, you hear your dwarf hamster running in its wheel. The whole cage creaks with the movement. The vampire turns to look at it. “Stop,” and the sound ceases. You look at her anxiously, you care about you small furry friend a lot and are afraid she’s done something to her. “Go to sleep,” she says in the cage’s direction, and looks at you impatiently, tilting her head. “Happy now?” You nod, somewhat reassured.

She crowds up to you, standing taller than you and… Inhaling your smell? You shiver in response. _Is this how animals strangled by a snake feel in their last moments?_  
“You know, I only drink blood from willing humans. That rodent probably contains 2 milliliters of grass-flavored blood. Not worth my while, unlike you…" she whispers in your ear. "You certainly smell like you’re willing. Are you willing?” Your heart starts racing at that. You are very willing. You haven’t had sex in months, and this will not be just sex. She looks at you with a very serious, and suddenly a bit caring expression. Seeing her softened expression awakens another part of you. Or rather, the actively thinking, rational part of your mind is put at ease. You feel safe. Then the feeling shifts, takes a dark turn. Chills go down your spine and goosebumps cover your skin as you feel the change in your mood.  
_I want you to hurt me.  
_“I am willing,” you whisper, not daring to look at her while saying it.

“Are you sure?”

You look her in the eyes.

“Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dwarf hamsters are one of my favorite animals!!! I love their tiny hands :3  
> This story is mostly a self insert so of course I had to include my future pet (can't afford one now).  
> I love when seemingly evil characters are actually pretty ethical. Consent matters even to vampires, y'all!!!


	6. Too far now

She holds eye contact for a few seconds. Then, faster than you can blink your eyes, she has moved to your neck. Her blood red lips are softly grazing over your skin, her tongue darting out to taste you. You tilt your head to the side, to give her better access, and she chuckles.  
“You’re an eager one, aren’t you? It only took a sketchy ad on that phone of yours to reel you in, and now I’ve got you desperate for me without really doing anything.” Your chest contracts at that and you let out a bit of air and a moan, not managing to say anything back. “Maybe you’re a little bit too eager, maybe I should remind you who’s in charge here,” she says casually. “Maybe you should,” you say without thinking, and within a second she’s grabbed your neck and squeezes your throat closed, looking you in the eyes intensely. Behind her blue contacts, you can see her irises are dark red instead of the real Bianca’s brown eyes. Your survival instincts have already given up on fight or flight, and you freeze instead. Or maybe she’s done something to you. Either way, you don’t really mind. You’ve dreamt about this situation many times, and now that it’s reality, you don’t plan on overanalyzing. Although…

_I might die tonight._

“Please,” you choke out, and she reduces her grip, smiling that wicked smile again. You already gave in, but now you’re really gone. She slowly lets her hands slide downwards, scratching with those long, sharp nails. A soft ripping sound fills the air as your shirt is slowly shredded. You shiver involuntarily, your underwear must be soaked now.

“Why don’t you offer me a seat?”


	7. Down

Your legs are trembling as you walk her to your big reading chair. She makes a face but sits down in it, surely criticizing it in her mind. Beckoning you closer with a finger, she sits back and spreads her legs a bit, mentioning for you to bend over them. You step closer, but then falter. The grin that was building on the vampire’s face falls. “Don’t pretend to defy me, _girl_ ,” she says coldly, and you feel yourself get into position over her legs.

_Did she force me or did I do that myself?_

She pushes your body down and you know you won’t be able to escape, even if you wanted to. “Now, a minute ago you challenged my authority. You need to understand that you’re not the one in charge here,” she says, while scratching her claws over your ass, which is still covered by your jeans. You can feel sweat from your armpits drip down your arms, and your legs are straining. Her claws cut into your skin, right through the thick denim. “Do I make myself clear?” she threatens. You feel your whole body tense up, but you also know that even though this creature is dangerous, she does want the same thing as you. You stabilize your breath. “Very clear,” you answer.

“Good.”

The next second, she’s ripped your jeans open and away, and has placed an ice-cold hand on your left butt cheek. You shiver, and she chuckles. “Considering you’ve been cooperative and willing, I will go easy on you. I prefer to play a bit with my food before drinking it, I like the taste of pain and pleasure in human blood.

Now to get the balance just right…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the reason the smut hasn't started yet is that my asexual-ass brain has difficulty with visualizing sexual scenes. I'm trying my best :')


End file.
